LoK:
by Anime768Girl
Summary: In Republic City, Korra and Asami (sisters) are new and begin living in the urban area. But Korra meets Mako! An aggressive, mean, and dull guy who is the complete opposite of this bubbly and courageous young woman. The two hate each other so much but have some kind of connection to each other. A connection that seems "romantic" This is T for language ONLY!
1. Character Outlines

So, this has no bending of any kind what so ever. Also, the plot and everything only takes place in Republic City... Here are the characters...

Korra: The bubbly outgoing girl who is talkative, annoying, pretty, and simple. She usually eats a bunch of sweets and talks to Asami, her older sister. She is also a very strong, bold, and courageous young woman. Korra is the leading protagonist (female) in the story.

Asami: The older sister of Korra who is much more mature and organized than Korra. She usually takes care of Korra and helps her by supporting her actions. Asami is the side character of the story.

Mako: A young, handsome, and rich man who handles business and money. He owns his own company and is always angry or dull due to his older sister's death. He hates Korra's bubbliness and wishes that she would stop being so talkative all the time. Mako is the leading protagonist (male) in the story.

Bolin: Mako's younger brother who isn't really interesting in business and stuff like that. He is more of a cool and collected guy and always tries to make a move on girls. Bolin usually jokes around and is the first one to befriend Korra and Asami as they move into Republic City. He is also a side character

THAT"S IT! So Korra and Mako's relationship is more of a hate/love relationship. Some people understand this while other's do not. Don't worry.. This is a dramatic, comedic, and romantic story. It's totally different and has non depressing stuff in it. I really think people will like it!

AWESOMENESS AMY

PS: Trying to update at least once a week. I got school and it's really hard to update due to my crappy wifi. Any other anime fanfic suggestions? Tell me in a review.


	2. Chapter 1

Korra POV:

It was my first time going to a city as busy as this one. It was called Republic City and it's pretty popular I heard. I came here with my older sister Asami. We aren't blood related. She is my step sister though. But my parents are dead so yeah. And so are hers. So it's just us two. We came with just two bags. We don't many things since we are lower class. But for now, we are looking for a place to live.

I and Asami held hands to not get lost in the big crowd. Then we bumped into a fat and weird looking woman. She turned around and started yelling. "HEY! Can't you see where you are walking?! I am trying to walk and you crash into me! I am going to report you to the-" I cut off her. "Excuse me! How dare you talk to me like that you fat ugly freaking woman! And by the way, you just are standing here! Wha-"A guy with green eyes, brown hair, and a muscular face came and butted in. "Do you want some meat? For free?" He was talking to the old yet fat woman all happily. The woman looked at me and rolled her eyes. I soon made a mean face and rolled my eyes at her too.

"Your'e new here?" The guy asked me and Asami. We looked at each and nodded yes. "How did you know?" Asami asked suspiciously. The guy smiled. "Oh! First of all my name is Bolin. And that is my bad that I didn't introduce myself to you two young beautiful ladies. I could tell you're new based on your clothing and accents. You don't seem to live in the city." Bolin smiled. I sighed. "Well, then. I know we just met but do you know any place where I and my sister could stay for probably a month?" Bolin smiled. "You can stay with me! I promise I won't do anything "weird" to you two and buy the way, you are going to need to separate the rent if you wanna live with me! Gotta job?" He asked. A job! I didn't even have one near home! "Money? I didn't even have any money when I arrived here! I will look for a job starting tomorrow! I can then pay the rent with my sister for you!" Bolin smiled. "Great! I will show you around town and I think for you Korra I got the perfect job for you. I think you will like it!" He made a smirk on his face for some reason Asami grabbed my hand and walked with Bolin around the city. It was busy alright.

As me and Asami entered the apartment, it was super big! Bigger than the tents we had at home. I was surprised. The walls were yellow and it was decorated with wooden furniture. "How many rooms are there, Bolin?" Asami asked. He smiled. "2! You both can stay in one room while I stay in my normal room. I think it's big enough for you both." And he was right. It was like a mansion in the apartment. You see, I am from a far away rural area so I didn't really see mansions or things like this. Neither did Asami. After packing all day, Bolin called me to talk about something.

"You want a job? I think at this fashion designing place you can work their. While you two were packing, I scheduled an appointment for you to meet and get an interview." Bolin said. He had a phone so he talked to the fashion designing company I guess. "Me and fashion? I am not really into all that make up and stuff. But I guess I will take the interview and try it out!" I smiled. It was so sweet for Bolin to think of me like that.

"From now on, you and I are the best of friends! Get that? So no favors or paybacks. Because best friends do things for a good reason. And you saving me from a fat ugly woman and helping me get a place to live and now a job! I gotta say the hats off on you! But how do you know this fashion design company?" I asked Bolin. He laughed. "My big bro owns it. I don't live with him due to some family drama but I am sure he will love a young and energizing woman like you!" Bolin gave me a card. It was small and white with black letters.

"M Fashion, huh? What a weird name is that!? Anyways! I should go to sleep and so should you, Bolin! G'night!" I walked away to my room and slept wondering about what Bolin said. "My big bro owns it. I don't live with him due to some family drama..." I know it is not my business but what family drama? I should get into this! I thought. I closed the lights and let Asami and I sleep.

HOW YOU LIKE IT?

REVIEW IT!


	3. Chapter 2

The next day, it was really sunny. I mean, it wasn't even cold like at home. It was super hot! And I was just dying to walk in the sun. Asami was home with Bolin talking and making some food. I on the other hand was going to the fashion place my interview was told to be. And finally I reached there! It was pretty big and was made out of glass. It was super cool! Everybody looked at me weirdly. "What and who are you?" A girl in pink asked me. She gave me an attitude. "What do you mean what i am. Obviously I am a person and my name is Korra. You on the other hand need to mind your own business. I am here to get an interview." I told her meanly. She and the rest of the whole office laughed. "This girl isn't going to even work with us. She's so old fashioned and she wants to work with us?! And even if you did get the job, you wouldn't last a week here." Another person said. I rolled my eyes. "We will see!" I walked away with my handbag and started to look for room 107A. It was the place i was suppose to be interviewed at Bolin told me. I took a deep breath. Let'd do this!

But when I walked in, I found nobody to be there! It was empty. "This is the place! Why isn't anybody here?" I asked myself. I walked back down the stairs and though of looking in the men's bathroom. Probably Bolin's brother could be there." I walked to the bathroom and knocked on the door. Nobody was here though! I sighed and was about to walk away until some random guy who was tall, had black hair, had fair skin, and a suit on. "What are you doing in here?" He asked me. This is horrible! I tried to escape from the bathroom but he grabbed my hand. "You are to answer my question. What the hell do you think you are doing as a woman in a guy's bathroom?" I shook free from him and got angry. "How dare you grab my hand without my permission! I just got lost that's all!" I yelled. He rolled his eyes. "It says MENS bathroom here! Don't you know how to read?" I was really annoyed of his attitude. "Look! I am sorry I came in here! Forgive me and let me leave!" I walked away but the handle wasn't turning. What!? I am so in trouble now! "The handle isn't opening!" I yelled. The guy looked at me and looked like he really didn't care. "Then wait until somebody comes in here." He sat down and took out his phone. It was a touch screen. I mean, I had only seen those on TV but he had one! The guy must have been really rich.

"No! I am not staying here with a grumpy, douchebaggish guy like you! Let me see your phone." I asked him. He looked at me. "After you call me a douchebag, I really think I wouldn't let you use my phone. But fine. Here." He handed me the phone as I started to call Bolin. He was the only person who knew me anyways. "Hey! Bolin! I am stuck here in the bathroom with this grumpy guy here. Can you come and help me?" Bolin gasped. "With a guy?! Oh god where are you?!" I smiled. "I am perfectly fine. Don't worry. I am in the men's washroom. Can you come and help me?" He was confused. "In the Men's washroom?" I sighed. "Long story. Just come quickly. I can't stay with a guy like him anyways!" Bolin started to ask a question. "What's the guy's name?" I didn't even think about the name. "I don't know. But just come!" I yelled. He disconnected the phone and I gave the phone to the man.

Some hours later...

"Oh thank goodness you came! I was about to fight this guy right here!" I hugged Bolin and smiled. But he wasn't smiling but `was shocked. I asked him what was going on. "M-Mako?" I was surprised. The guy I was suppose to interview with was the boss of the fashion company, and owner and Bolin's mysterious brother. I had been so cruel and mean to him and now, I might not even get a job!**  
**


	4. Chapter 3

Mako was surprised to see his younger brother Bolin it looked like. I mean, he had a shocked face. The two didn't look so happy to see each other. "Come on, Korra. We should leave." Bolin grabbed my hand and walked out without saying anything to Mako. "Oh, so you are still the same running after girls. I bet you don't even care or want to apologize for what you did 3 years ago." I heard Mako say. Bolin got pissed off and turned around. "It's better than staying like a grumpy fucking guy like you, alright?! It was three years ago God dammit! The girl wasn't even good. She deceived you and me! Stop having a grudge for God's sake!" Bolin yelled. I held him back from punching Mako. "You are really something Bolin. You are the type of people I can't handle! That's why I live in a mansion and you live in a freaking apartment. You always take things lightly but if I did what you did to me, you wouldn't have forgiven me ever! NOW GET OUT!" Mako yelled. Bolin rolled his eyes and walked away. I ran after him. "Wait! What was that all about? 3 years ago?" I asked Bolin. He sighed. "It's a long story." He said as he face palmed himself.

"I don't care. I am your friend, right? You helped me get a place to live so I need to help you and your brother's relationship." I told Bolin seriously.

"I was in love with a girl. Well not exactly love but I was dating her. She was named Jin. She was nice, hot, and cool to hang out with. Totally my type. But I didn't know Mako was engaged to her at all. In fact, she never told me that. One day, she and I drank a bunch of liquor, and well we had sex." Bolin said. I was quite surprised actually to see Bolin like so serious. "He didn't know that I was never informed of his engagement with Jin. She lied to is both but Mako never believed that." Bolin said. "But that is all the past." He smiled and started walking with me back to our apartment. "I am sorry." I said. Bolin laughed. "It's not your fault! Anyways, Mako was always upset and like this. I don't know why though." I tried to lighten up and smiled. We walked into our apartment. "Hey Asami! We are home!" I yelled as I put my handbag on the hanger. She hugged me. "How was the interview?" I scratched my head. "I did take it. But tomorrow, I will." And I was sure of that.

MAKO's POV

It was the next day that was cloudy and rainy. I was in my office seeing sketches for the upcoming fashion show. Then I heard a knock on the door. It was that girl from yesterday. God damn she was annoying. "What do you want?" I said with an attitude. I didn't look at her and I paid attention to my work. "Excuse me? How dare you give me a tone like that! I needed to take an interview and that's what I came her for. Not for somebody talking to me with an attitude. Do you know who I am?! I am Korra. " She yelled. I got sick and tired of her nonsense. I got out of my seat and walked up to her. She started backing up and looked nervous. Then she was pinned down on the wall. She was sweating a bit. "L-Look mis-mister. I am not liste-" I cut her off and looked her closely. She was from the South. "Well too bad, because you have to listen to me. And if you don't got that habit of listening to me the you better get the habit of doing so. The question is do you know who hell I am? I am Mako. The richest man on earth! I have heard enough of your nonsense from yesterday, understand?" I said angrily. She was looking a bit scared. "Then get away from me." She said with a red face. I made a smirk at her. She was blushing. I rolled my eyes and backed up from her. "You don't need an interview. You are hired. She was excited and started dancing but then looked confused.

"You have an attitude. And in this fashion world, you need it. Now just because I hired you, that doesn't mean that I like you. You impressed me that's all." I said. I handed her a paper. "Fill it out and hand it to me tomorrow. You meet me at 4 am every single day and will be my personal assistant." I said as I took off my waistcoat. Korra looked at me with a strange face. "Personal?" She asked. "Yes. That means you get my lunch, check my email, and basically listen to everything I command you to do." I sat on my chair. She replied sure. "And by the way, come in professionally. Not like some beggar on the street." Korra made a mean face at me and left.

At home I was thinking about her for some minutes. She was feisty, had an attitude, was talkative, and also was bubbly. I mean she was so annoying. Everything about her was foolish and unprofessional. One thing I would compliment her on though would be her looks. She was, well how do I say this? She was... charming in her looks. But that still wouldn't change my thinking about her. She is immature and totally dumb. Those are my thoughts on her. And now, I have a ton of work to do.


	5. Chapter 4

"Alrighty then, it's my first job and I am totally going to rock it out. Just don't talk to anyone unless spoken to and if that monster (Mako) shows up, don't look at him. Well, I will always have to look at him but don't care about him." I heard Korra say to herself when she entered in. "Too bad, you are going to need to look at me and care about me since you are my personal assistant." I said as she looked at me with an attitude. "You are going to clean the storeroom. I need it clean within an hour and I hope you can do this. It's just one of the many things I am going to ask you to do." I said not looking at her. "What!? I have seen that place and it's like a mess! How can I fix it up?!" Korra cried. I looked at her angrily. "Just do it." She smiled. "Fine, I will do it!" She ran away as I nodded my head. That girl will get nowhere near success if she acts like that.

1 hour...

I walked in and looked at the storeroom. It wasn't bad actually. I was surprised and I looked at her smiling. "Anything else?" She asked smartly. God I hated her guts. And the way she smiled like that with an attitude made me even angrier. "Yep. Get me a coffee from Starbucks and some extra sugar please." She looked at me weirdly. "C-Coffee? What is that?" Korra asked me. I smiled. "Of course you wouldn't know what that is. Here, something even more simple than going out in the hot and getting me coffee, just be my traffic guider in the parking lot. I will tell you when you can come out." I said as I turned back to go to my office. "WHAT?! HOW CAN I DO THAT?! IT IS FUCKING HOT OUTSIDE AND-" I looked at her and walked up to her. "Nobody curses in the office, understand? This is a place for professionals and not amateurs." I said. She rolled her eyes and walked to the parking lot.

Later that night...

It was night and raining as I looked out the window. It was dark and the city lights were really bright. I liked it actually. Then I looked at my watch. "10:00, Dang. I gotta go." I got my bag and left the empty office to my car. Then I saw Korra in the parking lot. She was shivering and her hair was all wet. Then I saw my client look at me. "Is this what you do to people you don't like? Especially a girl out in the rain. I understand you hate her but don't make her your slave. Good night, sir." He left as I walked up to my car not caring about Korra. She could stand there all night if she wanted. I don't care. Then a black car came with the lights flashing onto Korra. I ran up to her before the car would hit her and grabbed her waist to push her to my car.

She was terrified and scared. All she did was stare at me as if I was a monster. Her hair was wet and so were her clothes. I wasn't that watery but I felt like an asshole. She was crying a bit and I took off my coat. I handed it to her as I let her go. "Here. And don't think I pity a mouse like you, you just needed it." I said. She looked at my black coat and was sad. She pushed my hand and walked away fast. I grabbed her hand as she yelled to me. "Who the fuck do you think you are?! I am not your servant Mr. Mako! I don't care how damn rich you are and I surely don't give two shits of your company. So don't you dare touch me at all or try to act all innocent and everything!" Korra yelled at me. Her face looked terrified of me. I sighed and still held her hand. "Get in the car." I commanded her. She tried to protest to get out of my grasp. I made her get into the car and drove her home. We were both quiet and still. 15 minutes later, we got to her apartment.

I got out of my car to open the door for her but she opened the door already. "Don't act innocent and gentlemen like. I can go myself." Korra ran up and opened her apartment door to see Asami, her sister I believe and Bolin. He looked at me through the window angrily and walked away.

KORRA POV

"Korra, you are all red! I think you are blushing!" I heard Asami and Bolin say. "Don't say ridiculous things, Asami!" I yelled. I went to my bed thinking about what the two said though. Of course I hated him. But did I have an actual nice side to Mako? Probably I am thinking crazy. I slept that night not forgetting what had happened.


	6. Chapter 5

MAKO

It was a month after the incident with Korra (almost car accident) and she always came to work and as usual we would fight. Do dares, challenges, and all those sorts of things. It seems childish but I can't do anything. I guess I just have to find her breaking point to kick her out of the office. And today was a magazine photoshoot. I made her in charge of the props, clothing, and everything big for the PS. It's really important and is a monthly calendar and if she messes this up, I won't forgive the girl at all. Then I saw a really big crowd around Korra. It looks like they were yelling. She already messed up probably. What a shame. It's not a surprise actually, a village town girl like her wouldn't know how to handle rich and prestigious things like this.

"My whole dress is a mess! ALL THANKS TO YOU! I am going to report to Mako about this, and when I do, he won't forgive you." said the leading model, Jazelle. She had blue eyes, blonde hair, fair skin, and is the biggest super model of the whole fashion industry. "What happened, Jazelle?" I asked her calmly. She was red and furious. "Tell this dumb low class cheap girl to not give me such a dirty dress. She messed up my dress which was made in London! I can't believe that you even hired her!" Korra looked at Jazelle angrily. "Hey! Whom are you calling "dumb, low class, and cheap"? I am not going to let you say that just because you are rich or something okay? I too have a reputation that isn't spoiled unlike yours!" Korra yelled. I was actually surprised to see her that angry at a famous person. "WHAT?! I DO NOT HAVE TIME FOR THIS BS, ALRIGHT! JAZELLE FERNIDAD IS LEAVING THE BUILDING!" Jazelle packed her things and walked to the door where all my employees begged her to stay. I looked at Korra angrily. I walked up to her and snatched the dress she was holding out of her hand.

"Since you messed up everything, you are going to be the model of this shoot. This means you are going to be in the calendar. And I know how much you hate this beauty and fashion and all that stuff, but this is my office. I can do whatever I want. I can even fire you." I told Korra as she looked at me scared. "Oh! So you can do whatever you want and I can't? What are you, God? I don't think so. So Mr. Businessman, before you say something even more outrageous, let me talk. I am Korra of the South and I am pretty well known for standing for myself at my village. So I don't care if you fire me, and you cannot because under the contract, I need 3 months of work and then you can fire me! So don't think so high of yourself, alright?" Korra told me. I grabbed her hand and pushed her into the dressing room. "You will wear this if you like it or not." I handed her a really tight dress that went up to her knees. I know how much she hates "skin exposure" so she has to wear it. I locked the door and left. She was angry as I left with a smirk.

Some minutes passed and I saw the whole team look at Korra surprised. "She looks super hot! I never knew she was so pretty!" I heard my employees say. I pushed them to the side to see Korra. And she actually looked, beautiful. Her blue eyes matched perfect with the blue dress I gave her. Her hair was opened and she was shy. I saw her face look at me for a second. And I turned around.

KORRA POV

Was Mako just looking at me? He was red on his face a bit. Was I going cookoo or what? I walked to the green screen and stood there sadly. What will my village think of me? Asami and everybody! I wasn't suppose to wear these types of things. Why did I agree to this? I saw Mako walk up to me as he fixed my dress. My sleeve on my shoulder was slipping a bit. He lifted it up. "I-I can do that by myself, you know!" I didn't look at him and fixed my dress. He smiled a bit and walked up to his office. Did he just smile at me? I mean, a business tycoon like him can do that? They can smile? I saw him stare at me from the top of his office door. Since it was made of all glass, he could see me shoot. I looked at him blushing for some reason.

"Perfect! This is terrific! Keep that pose and face expression!" Said the photographers. Mako was smiling and walked away. My heart was beating fast for a strange reason. The shoot was over and I changed into my regular clothing. Then I heard the door open and shut. It was locked. I looked into the mirror to find Mako there. Why did he lock the door? Too many reasons and conclusions were jumping into my head. "Korra," He said to me. I didn't turn around to see him. He walked up to me and fixed my scarf on my shoulder. "What are you doing?!" I asked him. "I need to talk to you. Tonight, at 8 PM. In the restaurant on Republic Street." I looked at him angrily. "Why?" I asked. He was giving a serious face. "Nothing. Just come, it's important. It has to do with Bolin and Asami. By the way, you didn't look ugly in the dress." Mako left smiling again. I started to feel my heart beat really fast. My face was red too. I smiled a bit and left. So underneath that nasty tycoon is a nice guy after all.


	7. Chapter 6

KORRA POV:

I walked into the restaurant and man was it huge! So many people in these fancy dresses and suits were talking and eating meat. They all looked at me weirdly. Did I dress weirdly? All I wore a t-shirt and my pajama pants that were white and red. I guess I should have dressed more better. Still, I wonder why Mako called me _here._I found Mako and sat down and asked him what he wanted. He wore a suit that was black and tie that was red. He looked at me funnily. "It's about Bolin. I know you and your sister live with him which is why I have to clear things for you. I heard Bolin tell you all that bullshit about my fiancé and stuff. That's not true. I mean it happened but I don't hate him."

"What do you mean? You don't hate him!?" I asked Mako. He sighed. "He is my brother. So I care for hime and this is also important because I believe you might get curious about how this is related to your sister." Asami and Bolin are like the best of buds. I don't know whats going on. I heard Mako.

"They both like each other." Mako said. I spat the water I was drinking onto Mako's face. The whole restaurant looked at us and started laughing. Mako got up and walked away and washed his face with his white handkerchief. "Look, if you aren't going to be serious about this, then I am leaving." I ran after Mako who was at his car. "Wait! I am ready to hear what you want." Mako put down his window. "You are to break them apart. I don't want Bolin to break another girl's heart. And that too, your sister's and then you yelling at me." I was shocked. How in the world did he know those two liked each other? And if Asami likes someone, I have to hook her up with that guy. Even if it's a goof off like Bolin.

I walked home to find Asami cooking food. "Hey Asami!" I said as I passed by her. She turned around and started laughing. "I totally saw you on a date!" I looked at her angrily. On a date! "I was not on a date! i just needed to talk to-" Asami cut me off. "Mako, right? Well what guy would call a girl at 8 in the night to go to a fancy restaurant and talk to her?" I looked a. Asami and was pissed off. "Hey! It's not what you think! you know I hate that guy to his guts!" Asami smiled. "Hate can turn into love at any moment. and if you hated him so much, then why do you always talk about him whenever you are home?" I rolled my eyes and walked into my bedroom and sat on my blue bed.

**I AM UPDATING SOON! AND TOMORROW IS GOING TO BE A DIFFERENT CHAPTER POV SO BE PREPARED! And tell people about my awesome ffs!**


	8. Chapter 7

BOLIN POV:

I was home eating some chips and watching movies. Asami was just cooking and doing house chores. She looked at me and shaked her head. "Look, if you eat more you are totally gonna get fat, and girls don't like fat guys. So stop eating chips and junk food and eat something healthy once in a while." I got up and shut down the television. "Fine. I just need to eat one more chip and that is it." But I ate like 6 chips. I couldn't help it. They were freakin' Pringles for crying out loud! Who doesn't like them? And the classic ones. Man, are those good or what?! Asami was in a dress that was maroon but had skinny jeans under. That was kind of weird to see. "Hey, why do you have skinny jeans under?" I asked her. She sighed. "Well, you expect me to wear tights? I mean, that is covering my skin and I could wear black, but I hate that color, and white is too see through. So, I wore jeans." I looked at her weirdly. "Okay..." She looked at me. "Oh, you are confused. "I don't like wearing it western style so I made my own style. I and just like Korra, I hate skin exposure. So does everyone in the south." Now it really made sense. The southerners just don't like showing their body. It's like to them dirty to do. But still I was a bit confused.

"How do you think Korra is doing at her job?" I asked Asami. "Well, I mean your bro probably is torturing her with some other thing to do that is annoying like eating 100 candies in 10 minutes or writing a long essay. Not to be mean, but you guys don't even act alike. I mean yeah you both look alike and everything, but in attitude, Mako has a more aggressive and mean attitude." Asami used a big spoon to mix the rice. She was making Rice with Meat and some Fish. Yummy.

I observed her while she was talking to me. Her long black silky hair was really pretty and her eyes were just gorgeous. I never saw a person with green eyes before that was a girl. I couldn't believe she was Korra's older sister. I mean, they both were pretty but were total opposites of each other. I really liked Asami's voice too. It wasn't annoying. It had this nice ring to it. And then somebody tapped my shoulder. It was Korra.

"What the heck? How are you here home so early?" I asked her. For sure Mako couldn't have let her out of her job early. It was only two hours since she was working. "I sneaked out from the back door. The lunch lady showed me it." Korra said scratching her head. She then grabbed my hand and we went to my room. She locked the door. "So, it's true?" She asked.

"What is true?" I asked her. She poked me hardly. "You like my older sister, Asami. I saw you totally checking her out." Korra laughed. I turned red. "Yeah, I like her but what do you mean true? Did somebody tell you I liked her?" Korra rolled her eyes. "Mako did. And to clear things for you, I talked to him about a plan to get you both together." I was really confused. I thought Mako hated me. "Oh, and he also told me to tell you to take care of yourself. I know, you are confused about Mako. But today I saw a nice and sad side of him. He isn't angry at you about the "incident" but he just hates how you take life so easy. Even after your parent's died." Korra said. I looked at the floor smiling. "That's great! Now I know I don't need to ignore him. I can be mean and annoy him all I want." I said. Korra explained to me the plan and everything and it sounded crazy and quite mean to do, but I knew it would work.

Korra then went to the kitchen to talk to Asami which was the beginning of the plan.

KORRA POV:

"Hey Asami! How are you doing?" I asked her while cooking the meat. She said her day was fine. "I wonder, when will you plan to marry?" I asked her. Asami turned towards me and pointed the large metal spoon at my face. "Don't you dare say another word about my marriage! I don't want to even think about it." Asami yelled. I calmed her down. "Look, I know that you like him." I said to start off the plan me and that monster, Mako created. I would say I know she liked a "him" and she would spit out Bolin. I would be sure that she liked him. Asami's eyes grew wide and took a big gulp blushing. "Look, me and Bolin don't even go out. I like him and you are right, it's just that I can't go out with him. Look, Bolin is basically rich. I and you are not that rich. We are in the middle class. Do you think any guy rich would like a girl in a lower class like me?" I smiled. I knew she liked Bolin. "But, that is not what I see from Bolin." I said. "Bolin likes you too. I just talked to him. Now you see, you both are the shy couple. Atleast, that's how I'd categorize you. The type who are nervous and blush always and all that lovey dovey stuff. You both are similar and alike, so you are the perfect couple. I am sure you and him are going to go out. Trust me." I said to Asami as she stopped the stove and poured out all the water from the pot to leave only the rice.

"Thanks Korra, but I am not in the mood for talking about this. Right now atleast. I will talk to you at night, alright?" I was told by Asami. She took my meat I was cooking and handled it. "Anyways, aren't you going to your job?" I had totally forgotten about that. I smiled and ran off as I heard Asami call me silly.

I went to the main door of the studio where Mako was. "Great, now that ugly green monster is going to lecture me about the job and contract and my class and everything. So, I might as well just go on voice recorder. Then I can understand his way of speaking and take him out next time I meet him." I told myself. Mako walked up to the door which was glassy. He asked me to walk in. I stepped in not looking at him. "I am guessing you ditched off your job and went to talk to your sister and started the plan. That is probably the only thing you have done right so far since I met you." I rolled my eyes at him. "Today is simple, you are to type in ENGLISH. I hope you got good typing skills and vocab skills as well." He was right though. I had not so good English grammar and I typed slowly. He started off by saying something else.

"Say this: Thank you Mr. Shroff, I received your email and I am glad to see that our latest fashion design has impressed you. We (the company) are working on prices and brands to give the clothing to. If you can, please meet me in room 898 in my studio to discuss on these prices. I will talk to you about the inside details of our fashion and hope to meet you soon. Thanks once again, Mako." I stopped my voice recorder. Mako gave me the look to go start doing my work. "By the way, you got five minutes to type this up. It shouldn't be hard. And print it out.

I started typing slowly but increased my hand speed. It wasn't so hard. But I had an idea, I would write down everything on hand, then say it in my voice on my email, and the words would appear on the screen! Yes! That's a great idea! I got all the typing done in 3 minutes and ran upstairs. Mako was on his chair.

MAKO POV:

I saw her rush in the office panting after running up the long stairs. She handed me the paper that she had printed out and smiled. I couldn't believe it! A girl like her actually got the job done. "Anything else, sir?" Korra asked me in a smart tone. I crumbled the paper and got up. "How did you do this?" I asked her. She handed out her phone and smiled. "With this, sir." She played the recording of me. It was a smart move she had made.

"Don't try to act like such as smart ass, anybody can type, alright?" I told her. She sighed. "Then I guess I wasted my time. I mean, if anybody can type, and that too in five minutes or less, I am sure it could have been handled by you. It's just five minutes of your day. And I am sure you got faster fingers than me in typing based on how connected you are to your Mac, so on tops, it might take you 2 minutes to type." Korra said. This girl had a smart mouth. She just wouldn't learn when to shut up. I was already pissed off with her getting out of the office in the back door. "I need to ask you something." I said changing the topic. She looked at me happily. "Anything." She said. I started talking. "Look, I want you to start step two of our plan. It is to not be messed up, understand?" I told Korra. She looked at me seriously. "Yes, understood. Also, Mako when the two are married, when are you going to marry?" I was asked by Korra. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath to calm myself down.

"I don't plan on marrying anymore. I don't believe in God or anything, so I am never marrying." I said angrily to Korra. She made her eyes grow big. "Unlike you, I plan to marry a handsome prince who will do anything for me. He is going to be handsome, nice, and act just like me!" Korra said smiling happily. I looked at her reflection in the glass. She was smiling so happily. I never knew a person can be like that. What am I thinking anyway?! I hated her, but why would I get thoughts like that? Korra took her leave as I threw the crumbled paper on the floor.

**trying to make longer chapters! **


	9. Chapter 8

MAKO POV:

I was sitting on my couch and heard a knock on my door. "Dammit! I gotta get up again." I said and walked up to the door and opened it. Sadly, it was Korra. "What do you want? It's like 2 am in the frickin' morning." Then Korra put her hands on her eyes and barged in. "Why are you hiding your eyes?" I asked her. She was red and just sat on the floor with a paper. "You are just wearing your pants. Put on a shirt for god's sake!" She said. I really didn't see what was wrong with me just wearing pants. I mean, I was sleeping, I felt hot so I took my shirt off. What was wrong. Then I remembered, Korra has this stupid thinking or whatever that it's _bad _to see a guy without a shirt. I mean, what was the big deal? I sighed and got my hoodie and sat besides her. "Open your eyes now." I said annoyed. She slowly removed her hands from her eyes and smiled. "Great! I am so happy you got a shirt on now! Anyways, I know the best way to get your bro and my sister to like totally go out! It's awesome!" Korra said. She handed me like 6 papers. I saw how they were all these stick figure drawings. Korra was such a kid man. She needs to grow up.

"Korra, how old are you?" I asked her. She smiled, "19, why?" She asked. I threw the papers at her face. "This is the most immature and retarded plan ever. Like, okay in movies and TV shows this will work, but in real life, this is like messed up. Do you really think this will work?" I got up and sat on my couch. I took my water bottle and drank from it. Then Korra got up and smacked the bottle from my hand and replaced it with the papers. "It will totally work, Mako! Trust me!" I laughed. "Trust you? I mean, I don't think in my whole life I would trust you ever." Korra rolled her eyes. "Fine, whatever happens between those two is my problem, but I wanna ask you something, if you don't mind that is." Korra sounded serious. I looked at her.

"Um, I was wondering, like why are you so-so-so dull and quiet and hot tempered and all that? I mean, you have such an amazing life. You are like super rich, and a lot of girls like you, and everybody in the entire world wants to be you, then why are you so mean to everybody?" Korra asked me. I got up and walked to my window and looked at it.

"Because you are Bolin's friend, I am going to tell you this. And I don't want you talking about this at all to anybody else." I said seriously to Korra. She nodded her head yes. "My older sister died." I said. Korra looked terrified. "It's not that big of a deal. She just had a disease the doctor's couldn't take care of and died." Korra put her hand on my shoulder. "I am sorry for your loss." She said sadly. I turned around to face her. "It's not your fault. I really don't think about it anymore. I just keep it to myself and go on with my daily life." I said. Korra looked at me angrily. "It's not a big deal?! This is what you say and you don't even smile anymore." She said furiously. "Look, I know it's a big deal for you. It's the reason why you are like such a mean guy to your brother and everything." I looked at her. "I am not mean." I said. She rolled her eyes. "You are not mean?! Don't you even know the pain you made me go through? Whatever, I just want you to get back to your old however-you-were-before self. I bet you were quite a nice guy before anyways." Korra said punching my shoulder softly smiling. I pushed her hand away and walked to my fridge to drink some coke. "Want some?" I asked her. She nodded no.

"Anyways, I need to use the bathroom, can I go?" She asked me. "Do whatever you want." I said as Korra walked to my bathroom. I wondered if she even knew where the bathroom was. And all the lights were out. Nah, I am so sure she could find it on her own. I walked upstairs to my library room and was reading some books. I then saw Korra coming out of the washroom. "I think I am gonna leave. Asami will go crazy looking for me if I am not home!" Korra ran waving bye until she slipped. Well, atleast almost. I ran because I was just near the door and I could grab her quickly for her not to fall. She was blushing it seemed and her blue eyes kept staring into mine. "Uh-Uh, I-I be-better go! I have to leave! Thanks for saving me there though, bookworm!" Korra pushed me away and walked down to go home. I closed the door and sat on the tiled floor looking at my hands. Why would these things and situations keep on occurring with Korra? Whatever, I had to go to sleep. So I am gonna sleep.


	10. Chapter 9

ASAMI POV:

I was cooking as usual at home while Korra and Bolin were doing her pranks with the other neighbors. Seriously, those two are so immature. But how would I care? I was just minding my own business and doing my chores. And then, an old man ran to me and looked super angry. He wore a silky and maroon robe and had a cane in his hand. He was bald and his beard was really long. "Tell your friends there to stop goofing off! Do they know how much trouble they have caused?!" The man's shoes were wet dripping with coke. At least it smelled like it. "They poured a bunch of coke onto my shoes! How dare they?! They are going to clean these and I don't care how they smell!" The man yelled. Korra and Bolin were laughing in the background. I grabbed their collars and pulled them to talk to the man. "You two are something, you know that?! Am I the only normal one here or what?! Say sorry now!" I yelled. Korra moved my hand and bended down to apologize. "I am sorry and so is my friend." Korra sounded annoyed and didn't really mean it. I pulled her pony tail and kicked her legs to bend to the man's legs. I also did the same thing to Bolin. "CLEAN HIS SHOES! NOOOOOOOW!" I yelled. They took the man's shoes and scratched their heads. "Fine, but don't hurt us anymore." Bolin said. I sighed. The two walked to the bathroom to clean the man's shoes. I swear, whenever the seniors yell at them, I gotta always do something to teach these two a lesson! But no, they don't learn anything. Sometimes, I wish they were just like me.

KORRA POV:

"I am not cleaning this old man's shoes. I mean, it stinks like anything." I said. Bolin agreed with me. "I gotta great idea. How about we go to the store or make it ourselves. That way, the old man can get his shoes clean and we don't have to touch this _thing.". _I hugged Bolin and grabbed his hand. "C'mon then. Let's go!" I ran away holding his hand and saw Asami look at us. She then saw our hands and looked shocked. I think that she was sad to see us. Or she got the wrong idea of us two going out. And this was all apart of the plan. I mean, I just needed to be sure that she liked Bolin. And she did.

ASAMI POV:

Did Bolin really like Korra? I mean, I can see how they would like each other. They relate to each other so well with their style of eating food, pranking people, snoring, and all that. I don't even think I ever laughed with Bolin ever. I walked to my bed and lied down. Thinking about those two made me so, I can't believe I would say this about my younger sister, but it made me jealous. I shouldn't be jealous of Korra at all. She is my sister. If she was happy, then I should be as well.

Some minutes later...

Korra and Bolin came with a clean new pair of shoes. I couldn't believe those two actually did it. They gave it to the man and apologized again for their misbehavior. It was midnight and I was with Korra while she was on a typewriter practicing typing. I hugged my maroon pillow close to my chest. I looked at Korra sadly. "C'mon sis, let it out already. I know you wanna ask me something." Korra turned around and climbed down her upper bunk. "I-I was wondering about something." I said as Korra smiled. "It's about you and Bolin." Korra was still smiling. I took a deep breath. "Are you and Boli-Bolin going out?" I asked really fast. Korra became red and was blushing. "WHAT?! Of course not! I would never go out with him. I mean, he isn't bad looking or anything but I don't like him or anything. I just like him as a friend." I smiled. "Whew! I thought you both went out." I said until I saw Korra smirk weirdly. "You like him don't ya?!" She said. I took a deep gulp. "That's BS, Korra. I don't like him at all. He is just my friend." I said. Korra looked at me still not believing me. "Okay fine, you win. I do alright." Korra hugged me. "You know, if you got a secret, I know it as soon as you try to hide it. Anyways, I think you both would make a great couple!" I smiled a bit. "Opposites attract. You are all tidy and nice and shy and Bolin is messy, outgoing, and strong." Korra said. I looked at her. "Oh really? So if opposites attract, then you and that Mako guy must like each other as well, right?" I said. Korra punched me softly. "Don't you dare ever pair me up with a man like him. He is rude and mean and-" "And that is why you both should go out!" I joked around and said sorry to Korra to calm her down.

"I promise you with my whole heart that you and Bolin will go out! Definitely, 100%." Korra said. I smiled and turned off the lights. "Alright, Goodnight Korra!" I said. She climbed up to her bunk and slept.


	11. Chapter 10

KORRA POV:

Alrighty, I know now that Bolin and Asami really like each other, and now the plan can proceed! "Um, Mako, I can now make my move." I said as he looked at me giving the I-don't-give-a-crap face. I walked up to him and removed the files he had in his hand and replaced it with my papers. "I am telling you right now, that this will work for sure!" I said smiling. He pushed me away. "Whatever, just do whatever you can for my little brother." Mako said. I was surprised to see him care for Bolin. "So, what do you think of my sister?" I asked Mako. He looked at me and then looked through the glass door in the office room. "She is way better than you and looks more mature." I walked next to him. "I know." I said gladly. Mako looked at my papers. "Are you sure your sister won't hate you for this?" He asked me seriously. I cleared my throat. "She'll be a bit angry but then will thank me for all I had done for her later on. Trust me, I know Asami and she knows I can do anything for her happiness." I looked at Mako angrily. "Even if it means I gotta pair up with the world's most cruelest man and hatch a plan." Mako got angry based on the look he gave me. I told Mako that I was leaving and left from the office.

"Asami, why do you always do chores? I mean, isn't it boring?" Bolin asked Asami. I was watching them from behind the door. "It's fun to me. I mean, you always make your room a mess so I just clean it up. Why do _you _always keep your room a mess? Is it fun for you?" Asami said as she scrubbed the dishes really hard with a sponge. "I just guess I'm lazy." Bolin said smiling. He saw me and walked up to me. "Your'e back! That's really quick!" Bolin high fived me and I saw Asami look down at the floor sadly. I bet she still thought that Bolin liked me which was not true at all. "Bolin, I believe Mako told me to tell you to meet him at his house." I said weirdly. "What?!" Bolin said surprised. I was stuttering while I was talking obviously because I was lying to him and he didn't know. "Y-Yeah! Mako wanted a brother-brotherly talk with you . Ya know, m-man-to-man!" I said scratching my head. Bolin smiled. "AWESOME! It's been a while I have seen him ever since that bathroom incident. Oh well, I gotta go!" I heard Bolin run down the stairs and slam the door shut. Asami flinched a bit. I smiled because the plan was working. "Great! I got rid of him!" I said as Asami looked at me suspiciously. "Korra, are you alright?" She asked me as I lied saying I was fine.

MAKO POV:

When I opened the door, I saw Bolin and was confused. Why was he here? I let him in and didn't look at him. He looked at my house. "It's neat, I like it." Bolin said. I took out a cigarette and got my lighter. "Why are you here?" I asked Bolin as I started smoking. "What do you mean? Korra told me you called me here!" I was told by Bolin. I thought about it and I assumed that Korra started her cartoon type of plan to get her sister and Bolin to marry each other. God, that girl is just crazy! I took the cigarette out of my mouth. "Oh, well, I wanted to talk to you." I said not knowing what to talk about. Bolin sat on my black leather sofas and smiled. "Um...You live with Korra?" I asked Bolin. "And Asami, yes." Bolin responded back. "Can I ask you a question, Big bro?" I just hated how Bolin spoke in that stupid way. He could just say my name but whatever. "Are you angry at me for what happened between you and-" I cut off Bolin. "No, I am not angry at you for that." I said meanly. Bolin sighed. "Then why are you always pissed off?" I looked at him angrily. "Our sister." I said not looking at Bolin. "Oh, I didn't know that. I was younger so I don't know much about her, but from what I see in pictures in your house, she must be really important to you." I heard Bolin say sympathetically. "Yeah." I took another cigarette. "You want some?" I asked Bolin but he said no. "Tryin' to quit." He said. I threw my cigarette. "I should as well." Then Korra barged into my door out of nowhere. She was sweating and panting wearing a t-shirt, tights that were blue, and her hair was open.

"IT'S AN EMERGENCY! ASAMI IS-" Korra had some tears in her eyes. I ran up to her with Bolin. "What?!" Bolin asked impatiently. "She's having a seizure!" Korra yelled. I got my car out and told the two to get in. "Call an ambulance now!" I yelled to her. I handed her my phone. She was really scared it seemed like. Bolin looked as worried as her. God, Korra really had the nerves to do something like this.

We reached Asami's house as the ambulance already had her in the truck. I told Bolin and Korra to stay with her while I would handle the bills. When we reached the hospital, Bolin was the only one allowed in Asami's room. Korra wasn't allowed to go. Korra was crying a bit. "You shouldn't have done that." I said to Korra. "What do you mean?! You think I would do this to her? I am crazy but not mentally ill! This was not in my plan. I had nothing about giving her this. I just wanted to leave Asami with me so that I could say that I didn't like Bolin. That would be the beginning of my plan. But she ate something that gave her this medical condition!" Korra's face was red and she was scared. "Don't worry, nothing will happen to her. Trust me." I told Korra as I grabbed her shoulder. She hugged me tightly crying. I let her cry until she felt better. "Nothing will happen, trust me! I know that this is just an allergic reaction. It's not going to kill her, Korra." I said trying to make her feel better. She was weeping a lot. I gave her my handkerchief to wipe her tears. She looked at me blushing. Realizing what she did, Korra got up and out of my arms to wipe her tears. "S-sorry. I didn't mean to hug you like that." I sighed. "It's fine. I know how you feel." I told Korra. She smiled at me. "You know, you may be an asshole and douchebag at times, but there are those moments where you can be nice to others, Mako. I just figured that out. So under that whole attitude you give to others, you are a nice guy. It's great to know that you are a human with feelings, Mako!" I looked at Korra as she smiled. "Whatever." I said as I walked away. "I'm going to be paying for the bills." I walked down smiling to myself knowing that Korra was feeling much better now.

**SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOON! I JUST DIDN'T FIND THE TIME WITH A CRAZY WEEK. BUT I GOT GREAT NEWS! I WILL BE STARTING ANOTHER DARKER THAN BLACK FANFIC TODAY AND IT'S AWESOME! IT IS ANOTHER ROMANCE FANFIC BETWEEN HEI AND SUOU (She isn't 12 though. She is like, 18 in this one) AND I BET YOU WILL LIKE IT! HAVEN'T WATCHED DARKER THAN BLACK? WATCH IT NOW!**


	12. Chapter 11

KORRA POV:

I walked put to Bolin who looked way more worried than me. I patted his shoulder. "I understand how you feel. I'm sure Asami is gonna be fine. It's just an allergic reaction anyway. She won't die or anything. She is pretty string actually. She will soon regain her conscious. Don't worry." Bolin was now calming down and stopped crying. The doctor came out of the ER and Bolin ran up to the doctor quickly. She was looking unhappy but at the same time happy. "Is everything fine?" I asked the doctor. She smiled. "Yes," Bolin smiled. "Can we take her home then?" He asked. The doctor frowned a bit and took her stethoscope off her neck. "There is a problem though. She has lost her memory apparently." Korra eyes grew wide and I grabbed the doctors lab cost. "What do you mean?! Asami couldn't have lost her memory. I mean, even if she did you should be able to operate kn her! Republic city has the best doctors in the world! Don't give me this bullshit!" I yelled. Mako grabbed my arm. "Calm down Korra!" He yelled as he pushed me away from the doctor roughly. "Let me go, Mako! You don't understand anything! She is my sister!" Mako grabbed my two wrists and twisted them to my back making my arms red. "Behave yourself. Here what the doctor has to say and control your emotions!" Mako said meanly. I fell onto the floor crying. Bolin started asking the woman questions. "Look, she knows nothing about any if you guys besides herself. Meaning, she doesn't know that Korra is her sister, Mako is her Brother-in-law, and-" I started becoming red when she said mako is Asami's brother in law. "What in the world did you say?!" I got up but Mako covered my mouth. "They don't allow friends. Only family can see Asami. So I said you and I are married. When I let go of you, you better not yell crazily. Understand?" He whispered angrily in my ear. He let go and took his hand off my mouth. I was a bit red and I walked away into the bathroom. "I'm using the washroom. I need to cool off." I said as I rubbed my forehead in tiredness. Mako and Bolin started talking to the doctor bothering her with questions.

BOLIN POV:

I was really worried for Asami. Would she be alright? Could there be a cure and the doctor is lying. I don't know what to do! I just really hope Korra would be alright. I mean, she is her sister. "There might be a solution though to this." The doctor told me and Mako. "What is it?!" I asked her impatiently. The doctor put on her glasses and read the charts on her paper. "We could try to trigger some memories into her brain. Well, I mean you guys could do that." I looked at Mako in happiness. "Wait, so when you mean trigger, you mean show her things like pictures or say something familiar to her that will help her remember who Korra and Bolin are?" Mako asked. The doctor nodded. "But, you guys must be careful. Apparently, it's weird that from an allergic reaction that a person loses their memory. So, don't make her go crazy." The doctor said. I hugged her and told her thanks a bunch of times. Mako grabbed my collar and dragged me to the waiting room. But then, something crazy happened.

MAKO POV:

God, what an idiot is my little brother?! I mean, you don't just hug a woman who is a stranger to you out of nowhere. Sometimes, I just feel so angry when he makes actions like that. I saw Korra come out of the bathroom and she was talking to a guy. He had this type of jetblack hair, this pale and light skin, his eyes were like a light light light grey color. Like, I mean his eyes almost looked white. He was wearing a black suit and the two were laughing. I didn't get to see his whole face though. Only a glimpse of it. Korra punched my shoulder while passing me and looked at me meanly. I rolled my eyes and went to my car. But then Bolin came running after me. "IT'S TAHNO! I AM TELLING YOU RIGHT NOW HE IS TALKING TO KORRA!" Bolin was panting and I was shocked. "I think you are out of your mind, Bolin. Just because Asami isn't well right now. Go home and get some rest." I told him. Bolin looked at me angrily and then sighed. "Your'e probably right. I am just going to stay here with Asami in case she needs anything. You and Korra should try to see how you can help Asami regain her memory. I'm not very bright like you or Korra so I am counting on you to save her." Bolin walked away smiling. I took out a cigarette until Korra snatched it out of my hand. "Hey! It's a hospital, not your home. NO SMOKING in a hospital. God, you seriously need to quit this. Otherwise, your'e going to die one day." She said and threw my cigarette on the floor. She stomped on it. "Why would you even care?" I asked her. She looked at me and said, "Well, you are Bolin's brother who is my best friend. I wouldn't like it if my best friend's older brother who is my boss at work to die one day, right? I mean, then Bolin wouldn't be all jolly and nice unlike you."

I then remembered what Bolin said. He said Tahno was here, but he couldn't have been. I mean, he was suppose to be in the country. Not in the city. "Korra, who were you talking to?" I asked her seriously. She smiled. "Oh! I met a guy named Noah and he is really nice. He is a doctor who is going to help Asami. I mean, he is basically her last hope." Korra said sadly. I sighed in relief. "Alright, that's good. Anyways, you and Asami are sisters, right? So I am sure it will be more easy for her to remember you than Bolin or me." I said. Korra looked at the ground not smiling like she would always. "Me and Asami aren't sisters." Korra said. I sat down next to her on a bench to talk to her.

KORRA POV:

"Well, I was a girl and usually in the South, families want boys you know, to carry the family name. My mom was just fine with having a daughter, but my dad's family wasn't. And because the southern people are almost gone, my family wanted a boy. So, my dad killed my mom and then my dad and his whole family died of an epidemic. I wasn't sick though from that epidemic because it would only occur in middle aged people, and I was the only kid in the south. This all happened when I was about 3 years old, so I don't remember that much. But then, I met Asami and she said that she could become my friend. Of course, she isn't from the south. She is from the city. Her family brought me up until I was 10 and she was 12, when her family died. She doesn't like to talk about it, so ever since then, I and her have been living in the South. Since she was always gloomy and serious, I would cheer her up. Then, I came here to earn some money for us two and that's where you and Bolin come to the story." I said and got up. Mako looked a bit sad. I smiled. "Hey! It's not that big of a deal. I mean, look at us now! We haven't been as happy as we are now!" I said. Mako got up too and looked at Bolin talking to Asami through the glass door.

"And I can't believe I am saying this but, thank you. For everything you have done. I mean you and Bolin have been treating us greatly. Well, at least Bolin has been nice but I would like to start afresh." I took my hand out to shake Mako's hand.

MAKO POV:

"Friends?" She asked. I looked at her and rolled my eyes. "Fine, I wouldn't say we are friends, but I wouldn't say we hate each other." I said as I shook my hand with Korra's hands. She smiled happily and placed her hands on her hips. "Great! Now, you are my friend!" Korra said excitedly. "I'm not your fr-, forget it." I said as Korra said walking to the door to go to my car. This girl was really stubborn but I didn't care. I walked to the car while Korra was talking to me nonstop.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: LOOK, NOW THAT THE TWO ARE FRIENDS, I WANT TO HEAR WHAT YOU GUYS WANT IN MY NEXT CHAPTER. WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN? I GOT A LOT OF GREAT REVIEWS AND I WANT TO MAKE MY STORIES EVEN GET GREATER BY HEARING WHAT YOU GUYS THINK SHOULD GO ON NEXT. THANKS!**


	13. Chapter 12

KORRA POV: Bolin was with Asami for the past week so he wasn't at home. It was just me, myself, and I and it was BORING! I felt like talking to someone but I only knew Mako in the city. So I couldn't really do anything. I was at my desk at work eating some chips until Mako came. He looked at me for a split second and then walked upstairs stomping his feet. It seemed like Mako was angry or something. I went to his office to check up on him but he just didn't speak to me. "Mako, are you alright?" He looked at me annoyed and I stepped back from him. "Why would you ask if I am alright if you know that I am not alright? Don't ask stupid questions, Korra." Mako said. "Well, I was just doing what a friend would do. Anyways, I gotta go home. It's getting late anyways." I said. I grabbed my bag and told Mako to take care until he grabbed my wrist. I turned around slowly and worried a bit. He was looking a bit not so happy. "I need to ask you for a favor." He said. I couldn't believe what he had said. He wanted me to do a favor for him. "What?" I asked him. He let go of my arm and put his hands in his pockets. "Don't talk to Noah." I thought about who Noah was and then looked at him weirdly. He was Asami's main doctor. "Why?" I asked him. "Just listen to me for now. I am asking you to do something. Please don't fool around. Noah isn't..." Mako stopped talking. I smiled knowing what he was thinking. "OH! You are jealous because I was with a guy and you weren't that guy who was Noah. Mako, I didn't know you had feelings for me!" I said laughing. Mako got angry and walked up to me. "I don't like you Korra. I just want to make sure you are alright. You won't understand though." He said as I was up against the glass while Mako was 1 inch away from my face. I was getting a bit scared of him. He looked at me and smiled. Mako backed up. "Why do you always go behind?" He asked. I looked at him with my face feeling hot. "Because you always pin me to the wall." I said angrily. "Well, you gotta learn to fight back. If I walk up to you, you have to learn to do something to not be in a position that you find awkward." He said. I looked at him pissed off. "So that isn't awkward to you?" I asked him. He nodded his head no. I couldn't believe this guy. I just rolled my eyes and left but Mako warned me one more time not to meet Noah. I ignored him. Noah was just Asami's doctor. Not some creeper or something.

MAKO POV:

*FLASHBACK

I was walking to work until I passed the hospital where Asami was. I left some flowers for her and told Bolin to go home, but he didn't listen to me. Then, I passed the same guy Korra was talking to, Noah. I looked at him closely and remembered how Bolin told me that Noah was Tahno. Bolin was right. I found Tahno and barged into his office. He was writing and filling out some sheet and I grabbed his collar. "You son of a bitch! How can you dare to even come into the city like this?! Do you think that you can regain my trust?!" I yelled. Tahno looked at me scared. "I don't know what you mean." He said. I smiled. "You don't know what I mean?! I saw you talk to Korra. I know you are going to try to do something. You did it 10 years ago, Why not do it again? Korra is way out of your league. Don't even think about coming close to her." I yelled to Tahno. He removed my hand from his lab coat and smiled. "Look Mako, whatever happened to your sister isn't my fault. She was such a stupid girl. I mean, she actually thought that I loved her. I couldn't believe it. And plus, why do you care about Korra. I am just her sister's doctor." I couldn't believe what he had said. "Oh yes. On this sheet it says you and Korra are married. I can't believe you. First look at yourself. You are a bachelor who lost his sister due to an illness and now you think that I killed her? I can find some asylums for you so that you could fix your crazy brain." Tahno said. I slapped him hardly but he didn't care. "Look, Korra is my friend. And any friend of mine won't get hurt. Korra isn't as stupid as you think. She is quite smart and compared to you, I think that she is the smartest girl I know." I said as Tahno smiled happily. "Mako, I can't believe you are defending a girl. That too, Korra. I think your'e in love." "You are out of your mind Tahno!" But then some security guards came to take me out of the hospital. I gave a middle finger to Tahno. He was such a bastard.

*FLASHBACK ENDED

I am now at home sitting and watching television. Nothing was interesting though. Then I heard a knock on the door. It was Korra. She was holding some coffee. She wore a blue sweater and some skinny jeans. She handed me the coffee and smiled. "Just checking up on you." She said smiling. I drank the coffee that she gave and it tasted delicious. She looked at my house. "What?" I asked her. She sighed. "Nothing. It's just a big house. Anyways, Mako, you don't seem alright. Do you need anything. Probably someone to talk to may help." Korra said. I looked at her as if she was a baby. "Do you honestly believe in that stuff?" I asked her. She smiled. "Yes I do. Whenever I don't feel good, I talk to Asami about it. She gives me great advice. I bet you are worried about your sister, right?" Korra said. I couldn't believe that she knew how I felt. "It's alright. I mean, losing a family relative you care about a lot is really hard to overcome. But, I think that it has made you the man you are today." Korra said as she placed her mug on the counter of my kitchen.

"What do you mean?" I asked her as I turned around. She smiled. "Well, I mean you became rich and famous because of your sister's death. Think about it: because of her, you had to become a better man than how you were before." Then the lights went out. "I got it." I walked down to my basement to check the lights until I heard a big crash. It must have been Korra. I ran back up to find her on the floor. She laughed out loudly and got up. "I just tripped over your glass cup you left on the floor!" She started laughing even louder. I rolled my eyes. "I thought you had hurt yourself." I said in relief knowing Korra was alright. "Oh, well um... Thanks for worrying." Korra said awkwardly. I picked up my mug from the floor and grabbed her's as well. Cleaning the cups, she sat down looking around my house. "Well, Mako...I think I should leave." Korra got her bag that was on the floor and was putting her boots on. Then, I saw a shadow out in the window. "Korra! Wait, don't go." I yelled. She turned around looking at me weirdly. "I-I am coming. It's not safe to go out in the dark like this anyways, right?" I said. I got my jacket and wallet. I thought that somebody was outside. It was like 10 at the night so probably it would be Tahno based on the actions he could make. And the shadow looked like him. I grabbed Korra's hand and walked outside with her. "What are you doing?" She asked me. I told to be quiet and walked slowly. Korra fixed her braid with one hand to make it into a three-way braid. It suited her style. Then, I heard some footsteps. Korra was about to turn around but I told her to not look back. I knew somebody was stalking her. It had to be Tahno. I was sure of it. Before leaving, I grabbed a small rock on the floor and put it in my pocket

"Is somebody behind us?" Korra asked worried. I didn't answer her and grabbed her shoulder. "Whatever happens right now, is between you and me, understand?" I told Korra. "Wha-!" Before she could finish her sentence, I pushed her out of the way and took out the rock in my pocket and threw it to Tahno. It hit his head and he fell to the floor. He then rubbed his forehead which was bleeding. "OW! Dude what was that for?" Tahno asks as Korra ran up to him. Korra looked worried at Tahno and ripped her sweater a bit. She wrapped the cloth around Tahno's forehead. "Mako! What's your problem? It was just Tahno! I never knew you could be so cruel!" Korra looked at Tahno's forehead to make sure he was alright. Tahno looked at me with a smirk as I walked to Korra to take her away from Tahno. She pushed me away and backed away. "Don't come near me Mako! Just go! I don't want to see you again!" "Korra! Stop being a dumbass! Tahno is only trying to get close to you so that-" Korra looked at me angrily. "Tahno is my fiancé god dammit!" Korra yelled at me. I was shocked. This creep was one step ahead of me. Korra didn't listen to me. I looked at the two's hands and saw a ring on their finger. I ran off to Bolin who was in the hospital. He looked at me weirdly.

"I need your help! Korra is engaged to Tahno!" I yelled. Bolin dropped the picture of Asami he was holding in his hand and looked at me scared. "WHAT?! You can't be kidding me!" Bolin said as he grabbed my shoulders. "I am not joking. I am serious. She and Tahno are engaged. We need to help her out." I told Bolin. He started pacing back and forth while Asami looked at us as if we were creatures.

Korra didn't know who she was about to marry and the plan I had in mind would break her heart. But to save her from a gold digger, I could only do one thing...

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: SO, TWO DAYS IN A ROW UPDATING IS PRETTY GOOD, RIGHT? ANYWAYS, THE THING I AM ABOUT TO DO IN THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE SO GOOD. IT'S TOTALLY GONNA ROCK! I CAN'T WAIT TO WRITE IT. I WOULD POST IT RIGHT NOW BECAUSE I HAVE THE CHAPTER READY, BUT I AM DOING THIS IN SCHOOL SO IT IS GOING TO TAKE A WHILE. FOR A HINT, LET'S JUST SAY SOME MAKORRA IS GONNA HAPPEN AND NO, IT'S NOT SMUT...**


	14. Chapter 13

BOLIN POV:

2 weeks passed and luckily with the help of Korra, Asami regained her memory. I also noticed that Korra hadn't seen Mako in a while and whenever I ask her what's wrong, she changes the topic. I bet the two are in an argument. But never mind that, I had to talk to Mako without Korra knowing. She banned me from seeing him which I know seems wrong but I can't listen to her just for her sake. That sick bastard Tahno must have some card up his sleeve again. Mako told me that he had a plan but he never actually told me what it was. So tonight, I am going to talk to him about it.

LATER THAT NIGHT...

I was at Mako's eating some ramen and a lot of pasta. He looked at me disgusted of my eating but he should have been use to it by now. I mean, I had been always born as a sloppy eater. He sat across from me on the dinner table and was eating some salad. "Mako, what is your plan exactly?" I asked him. He looked at me and walked up to me. "Don't you dare tell Korra or Asami. They will eventually find out what I am going to do. I don't like thinking about it..." I looked at Mako freaked out. "Don't tell me your'e going to kill the guy!" I said scared. "What?! No I'd never do that. I-I hope you don't yell at me for what I am going to do..." Mako told me his plan and I knew that Korra would hate him for her whole life. But I knew whatever Mako had said that he would do would just be to save her. After all, 6 months have passed since he and Korra knew each other. Just another 6 months and after that, her life would be back to normal. Of course, her heart would be broken too. Mako went out to start the plan while he told me to talk to Tahno as if I didn't know him at all. I was too small to remember him anyways when he married our sister...

MAKO POV:

Korra, I'm sorry for what I am about to do. But I knew that if this was for the right purpose Korra would be safe and sound.

I saw her planting some flowers near the doorstep. She looked at me for a second and walked away. I grabbed her hand and took a deep breath. "Let go, Mako!" she yelled in anger. I didn't listen to her as much as i wanted to. I dragged her to my car and locked her in there. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" She kept on moving as I drove to an abandoned church. She looked at me scared and terrified. Whatever I was about to do would have to be done quick. Bolin couldn't hold off Tahno for a long time as much as I know him. Korra tried to run but I lifted her and set her on the ground. Grabbing her hand, she kept on scratching me. "LET ME GO! NOW!" She yelled. I twisted her arm so that one was behind her back and one was held by my hand. She looked at me horrified of me. "What I am going to do will only last for 6 months Korra. You are going to marry me even if you don't want to." I told her. My voice sounded angry but inside, I didn't want to do this. Right when me and Korra were friends, I had to hurt her feelings because of Tahno. "What! Marriage is not a joke, Mako. Don't play around with me!" She yelled. I grabbed her hand as she tried to let go of me. "I'm sorry Korra..." I told to myself in my head. She was now crying and as much as I hated it, I needed to do this...

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: SO YEAH...MAKO IS MARRYING KORRA FOR 6 MONTHS... AND I KNOW IT'S A SHORT CHAPTER BUT GUESS WHAT, I WILL UPDATE AS MUCH AS I CAN NOW. ALSO, GIVE ME SOME REVIEWS! I'D LIKE TO KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK AND WHAT I SHOULD PUT IN MY NEXT CHAPTER. AND FROM ONE OF THE REVIEWS, I WILL PUT SOME GOOD MAKORRA STUFF IN IT!**


End file.
